Adda the White
Princess Adda the White is the daughter of Foltest, king of Temeria. She was born a striga as a result of Ostrit's curse. The magnate was in love with king's sister, the mother of the princess, whose name was also Adda. When he learned of the incestuous relationship between the king and his sister, Ostrit put a curse on the king that transformed Adda into a striga. Early life as a striga Adda was born a striga, but together with her mother, died at her birth. She was laid to rest with her mother in the family tomb, but after 7 years, she came back to life, as a full-grown striga. For 7 years the striga roamed Old Vizima, stalking and devouring the unwary. Many had made attempts to kill her or lift the curse, but none had succeeded, until witcher Geralt of Rivia arrived. After an intense battle, first killing the man responsible for her curse, Ostrit, Geralt locked her out of her coffin until sunrise, breaking the curse on her and restoring her to her 14-year old human shape. Princess Adda Adda did not fully regain her personality, however, and there is still danger of relapse. That's why the princess wears amulets and participates in rituals designed to ward off the curse. ("The Witcher" short story) Unfortunately, even though Adda's curse was lifted, she remained mentally retarded. It was also then that her hair became white, which earned her the name Adda the White. Even though in the "Temerian Dynasty" additional material written by Andrzej Sapkowski and published on his official website, Adda was described as white-haired and mentally retarded, in the game, her hair is red (possibly dyed), and there is no explanation for the change of her mental state. The princess has grown into a pretty, if some what wild and spoiled girl whom Geralt met at Leuvaarden's reception, where she was accompanied by the ever attentive Roderick de Wett. During that reception, when she has lured Geralt to her alcove, if he denies her the sex she so obviously wants, she petulantly lets a tidbit slip about her intentions towards her father's crown. According to the Professor's notes, Adda collaborated with Salamandra. She was behind the counterfeiting of the royal sealfor more information about the forgery, see: Mysterious Note and forged the proclamations of the state of emergency, and therefore was responsible for the chaos in the Trade Quarter. She was promised the throne of Temeria, though in reality Salamandra believed her to be unpredictable and would not likely have honoured that bargain. The organization planned to break the alliance. When Ostrit put a curse on Adda, he described the process in his diary. Whoever possesses the diary may renew the curse and transform Adda back into a striga. But Adda is not only dangerous as a striga, she is equally dangerous with the power she wields as princess. It is only thanks to Triss' intervention, that Geralt managed to escape Adda's (manicured) claws by the skin of his teeth. Journal entry The Gift Adda wants catoblepas meat, rare is best. To obtain the item, speak to Velerad, the burgomeister, but don't forget some strong alcohol to loosen his tongue. Then he's point you in the direction of Thaler, who wants a letter from a chest in the nearby alcove before revealing any more information. Finally, speak to Triss, as she can conjure the necessary gift for the princess. Notes * There is also the butcher in the Trade Quarter who has a dog named "Adda", because she is "a spoiled bitch". * Her story is told in Disenchanting a Striga Movie and TV series Adda appears in the 8th episode of The Hexer TV series, "Rozdroże" ("Crossroads"). As a striga, she is portrayed by Zbigniew Modej, while Adda after the curse is lifted is portrayed by Magdalena Górska. Gallery Image:People_Adda_undressed.png|Adda in her nightie Image:People_Princess_Adda.png|Adda's journal picture Image:Sex_Princess_Adda.jpg|Adda's sex card Image:Bestiary Striga.png|Adda as a striga in The Witcher computer game Image:Strzyga z filmu.jpg|Adda as a striga in The Hexer TV series References Category:Sexual Encounters Category:Humans Category:Characters in the short stories Category:Characters in the graphic novels Category:Characters in the movie and TV series Category:Characters in The Witcher computer game Category:The Witcher Act III Category:The Witcher Act V fr:Adda es:Ada la Blanca de:Adda (Foltests Tochter) de:Verführung Prinzessin Adda